1. Field
Example embodiments relate to apparatuses for generating electrical energy, and more particularly, to electrical energy generation apparatuses in which a solar battery device and a piezoelectric device are combined in a single body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar batteries transform energy of solar light into electrical energy by using a p-type semiconductor material and an n-type semiconductor material. If light is incident on such a solar battery, then electrons and holes are generated in the solar battery and move to an n-type electrode and a p-type electrode, thereby causing current to flow through a load connected to the solar battery. Recently, research is actively being conducted on nano structures (e.g., nano wires) in order to enhance the efficiency of solar batteries.